M
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Suite à un défi d'écriture, j'ai fait un drabble de 700 mot sur le thème "arrogance". Mais j'ai rajouté une deuxième partie à l'histoire et la voici dans son entier. "M..." dit le Maître.


**M…**

Un des principaux défauts du Maître, parmi tant d'autres, c'est l'arrogance. Il est toujours sûr de lui, dédaignant Seigneurs du Temps et autres espèces, et aime les écraser de sa supériorité.

Même devant le Docteur, la seule personne dans l'univers pour laquelle il n'éprouve pas un total mépris, il ne peut s'empêcher de plastronner et de se proclamer plus intelligent et plus malin.

Ce jour-là, il a matérialisé son TARDIS sur Terre, dans l'intention d'y mettre un peu de désordre pour ennuyer son vieil ennemi. Une petite récréation dans ses plans de conquête de l'univers. Un peu de congé en quelque sorte.

Il atterrit à une époque reculée de l'histoire de l'humanité. Une époque obscure, pleine de mystères et de légendes. Sortant de sa machine, il regarde autour de lui. Une forêt sombre, pleine d'arbres centenaires et de halliers touffus, dont le sol est couvert de mousse humide.

« Si je me souviens bien, murmure-t-il, comme s'il hésitait à parler à voix haute dans ce lieu inquiétant, le château doit être par là. »

Il époussette une poussière inexistante sur sa manche de velours noir, et se met en route sur un sentier courant au milieu des buissons.

Dans un espace que l'on pourrait à peine qualifier de clairière, au bord du chemin, une masure dresse ses murs lépreux et son toit de chaume. Sur son seuil, une très vieille femme fume une pipe odorante. Le Maître passe devant elle sans lui prêter attention, lorsqu'elle l'interpelle :

« Mon bon monsieur, seriez-vous assez aimable pour donner un coup de main à une pauvre femme solitaire ? »

Le Maître s'arrête, étonné qu'elle ait seulement osé lui adresser la parole.

« J'ai mieux à faire aujourd'hui, la vieille », marmonne-t-il avant de poursuivre sa route.

Lorsqu'il arrive au donjon du roi légendaire qui régne sur la contrée, il s'adresse au garde posté à la poterne, avec le ton condescendant qu'il prend avec les sous fifres :

« Mon cher monsieur, s'entend-il prononcer avec étonnement, pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême obligeance d'annoncer à votre maître que je désire humblement le voir. »

Il pose la main sur sa bouche et fronce les sourcils. Il avait eu t'intention de dire : _« Je suis le Maître et tu dois m'obéir. Vas chercher le roi, je veux le voir sur le champ. »_

Mais sa requête semble avoir été entendue, car le garde appelle un de ses camarades et celui-ci part en courant vers l'habitation principale.

Quelques instants plus tard, on l'introduit auprès du souverain. Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouve à genoux devant lui, la tête respectueusement courbée.

« Ô très grand roi, prononce-t-il avec difficulté, car il tente en vain d'articuler d'autres paroles. Je ne suis qu'un obscur voyageur qui vient présenter ses misérables hommages au majestueux suzerain de ce pays. »

Charmé par cette attitude – elle était plutôt inhabituelle en ces temps et en ces lieux, le monarque descend de son trône pour le relever, et l'invite à partager un rafraîchissement avec lui.

« Mon doux seigneur, lui répond-il, une fois qu'ils sont installés devant la cheminée, un hanap de bière à la main. Votre mise indique un haut rang, et vos manières une éducation raffinée. Je ne crois pas vous connaître cependant. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer votre nom ?

– Je suis le M… » commence le Maître.

Il toussote comme s'il avait avalé une poussière. Le mot ne veut pas franchir ses lèvres.

« Je suis le M…, reprend-il, toujours sans succès.

– Le M… quoi ? s'enquiert le roi, d'un ton encourageant.

– Je suis le M…alheureux le plus M…auvais, M…échant et M…éprisable que vous puissiez imaginez, continue le Maître, son regard fou balayant la pièce à la recherche de ce qui peut ainsi l'obliger à dire ce qu'il ne veut pas dire. Je suis le M…isérable le plus M…inable, M…alhonnète et M…iteux qui existe.

– Allons ! Allons ! susurre le souverain. Vous êtes beaucoup trop dur avec vous-même. Je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas si terrible que ça.

– Je vous assure, affirme le Maître, des larmes dans la voix et les yeux. Je suis la vermine la plus vile de l'univers.

– Vous êtes trop M…odeste, voilà tout », conclut Arthur.

**ooo**

Sous le regard abasourdi du roi, le Maître se lève d'un bond et dévale en toute hâte les marches du donjon. Au passage, il manque renverser un valet qui porte un seau. Il le redresse, ramasse l'ustensile, et s'excuse platement de sa maladresse :

« Je vous demande pardon, jeune homme. C'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Pas de dégâts ? Tout va bien ?

– Non, m'sieur. Ça va m'sieur », s'étonne le domestique qui n'a jamais entendu un noble se soucier de bousculer la valetaille.

Le Maître sort du château en trombe, suivit par le regard déconcerté des soldats de garde.

« Il a l'air d'avoir milles diables à ses trousses, celui-là, murmure la sentinelle de droite à son confrère.

– Ils sont toujours pressés ces gens de la haute, répond philosophiquement son camarade en haussant les épaules. On va pourtant tous au même endroit, qu'on soit grand ou petit. »

Le fuyard aborde la forêt au pas de course. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose : regagner la sécurité de sa machine spatio-temporelle et retrouver la maîtrise de ses mots et de son comportement naturel.

En traversant la clairière de toute la vitesse dont il est capable, il butte sur une racine qui s'était traîtreusement cachée sous un amas de feuilles. Il s'étale de tout son long dans l'humus pourrissant de l'humide sous-bois.

Légèrement sonné, il relève un peu la tête et aperçoit une paire de chaussures éculées juste sous son nez. Il se redresse lentement, découvrant le bas effrangé d'une robe au tissu délavé, puis un tablier douteux, un fichu de laine grossièrement tricoté enveloppant un torse maigre, et enfin le visage ridé comme une pomme de la vieille qu'il a croisé quelques minutes auparavant. La pipe est toujours plantée au coin de sa bouche édentée.

« Mais, balbutie-t-il, toujours à genoux, en lorgnant l'objet. Le tabac ne va arriver en Europe que dans plus de mille ans ! »

La femme lui fait un grand sourire, dévoilant ses chicots noirâtres.

« Seriez-vous assez aimable pour donner un coup de main à une pauvre commère seule et pas ben forte ? » demande-t-elle à nouveau.

Le Maître n'en a certainement pas envie. Il ne souhaite pas s'attarder une seconde de plus dans ce lieu délétère. Il ouvre la bouche pour envoyer proprement la bougresse sur les roses et prononce :

« Mais très certainement, ma bonne dame. Tout ce que vous voulez. Et avec grand volontiers.

– Merci, jeune homme, je savais que je pourrais compter sur vous. »

Les jours qui suivent, le Maître coupe du bois, change le chaume du toit de la maisonnette, en consolide les murs, sarcle les alentours, nettoie l'intérieur, ramone la cheminée, récure les marmites, fait briller les cuivres, carde la laine pour refaire le matelas, va laver le linge au ruisseau, l'étend, le plie, le range dans l'armoire qu'il a poncée et cirée. Même la nuit, il ne s'arrête pas. À la lueur d'une bougie, il ravaude les hardes de la femme, fait des confitures, répare les outils, coud une couverture chaude pour l'hiver, lui tricote des bas, des mitaines, un bonnet et une écharpe multicolore de six mètres de long – une idée à lui.

Finalement au bout de plus d'une semaine, il se retrouve sur le chemin de son TARDIS, ahuri, désorienté, ébouriffé, ses vêtements sales et déchirés, sa barbe traînant une toile d'araignée et un ou deux copeaux de bois, et surtout… épuisé. Il titube d'un arbre à l'autre, même pas certain de reconnaître la forme de gros chêne qu'a prise sa machine.

Il croise un paysan portant un fagot. L'homme lui jette un regard inquiet. Cet individu au maintien aristocratique, mais à l'allure dépenaillée ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

« Mon brave, lui demande le Maître sans être aucunement forcé à l'amabilité, cette fois-ci. Pourriez-vous me dire comment se nomme la femme qui habite par là ? »

Il montre le sentier d'où il vient.

« Personne n'habit' par là, m'sieur.

– Mais si, vous savez bien : la petite maison dans la clairière. »

Le campagnard hoche la tête.

« J'connais bien l'coin, affirme-t-il. Et j'vous jure qu'il n'y a ni clairière, ni maison d'ici au château. »

Le Maître reste un instant silencieux. Il pousse un soupir.

« J'ai dû me tromper, alors, admet-il. Bien aimable à vous de m'avoir répondu.

– Je vous en prie, m'sieur, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontr' du beau monde gentil com' vous. D'habitud', y sont plutôt arrogants avec le p'tit peuple. »


End file.
